fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Masked Man (SSBM)
Masked Man is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. He is a mediumweight character and can jump multiple times and glide using his wings. Special Moves *B: Tech Sword: Masked Man swings his sword two times, dealing burning damage. *Side: Blaster Fire: Masked Man takes out a laser gun and fires three blasts. *Up: Techno Wings: Masked Man puts on bat wings and flys into the air. Anything below him catches on fire. *Down: PSI Healing: Masked Man surrounds himself in a red aura, healing 1% of health every three seconds. *Final Smash: PK Love: Masked Man goes high into the air. A huge ball of light appears above him and he throws it to the ground, dealing heavy damage to whatever it touches. It can be aimed and takes two seconds to charge up. Holding Z before the attack is dealt causes it to be thrown from the background instead of the top part of the screen. Taunts *Up: The Masked Man adjusts his jacket before focusing. *Down: Masked Man lifts his sword in the air as the edges shine. *Side: Masked Man looks down and shakes his head quickly. Enterance The Masked Man swoops down from the sky using his wings. Idle Poses *Masked Man looks down and his arms go limp. Costumes Regular *Masked Man *Masked Man with a white jacket, blue pants, and a silver mask *Masked Man with a green jacket, orange pants, and a golden mask *Masked Man with black pants and a black mask. *Masked Man with a red jacket, yellow pants, and a bronze mask. *Masked Man with a purple jacket, gray pants, and a white mask. Special *Masked Man unmasked Kirby Hat Kirby recieves Masked Man's mask and small bat wings. Pit Conversation *Pit: Claus? What's he doing here? *Pokey: Claus? Who is this Claus? It is the Masked Man of course! *Pit: What!? Who is this!? *Hades: Relax Pitty, I decided to bring you a new friend to talk to. His name is Pokey! Pokey, Pitty. Pitty, Pokey. *Pokey: So, do you see the unique golden sword? The expertly crafted helmet? Or perhaps the advanced wings? Ho ho, he is a piece of art! *Pit: Ugh, this is getting annoying. Hades, get him out of here... *Hades: Let's make a deal. You get rid of the Masked Man and I'll save your poor ears from this pig. *Pokey: PIG!? How dare you call me a pig! Snake Codec *Colonal: Snake, this is a dangerous enemy. Take extreme caution. *Snake: Just who this is guy? His mask reminds me of Psycho Mantis... *Colonal: That is the Masked Man, or at least that's what he calls himself. He was "made" by Pokey Minch. *Snake: Pokey? Didn't I fight him last time? *Colonal: Maybe, I wasn't there to watch you though. *Snake: It was too much of a brawl for you Colonal. Wish me luck. Win Poses *Masked Man holds his mask and kneels over. *Masked Man looks at his sword and tilts his head. Lose Poses *Masked Man looks at the ground and claps. Trophy Description Masked Man is supposedly a robot created by Pokey Minch. He can use electronic bat wings to fly and uses a sword to attack along with a blaster. Like Claus, he has access to PSI powers, but his grasp on them is much more limited. Neverless, he is still a dangerous foe to face. *''Mother 3'' *''Super Smash Bros. Madness'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Males